


For the Public Eye

by Itgetsworsebuddy



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Blind Date, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itgetsworsebuddy/pseuds/Itgetsworsebuddy
Summary: All his life Marco Rubio has been beaten down and shamed by his father. He meets a brooding stranger while walking his dog who calls him names such as “little gangster thug." When the man turns Marco's rage into lust, his life turns upside down.





	For the Public Eye

Marco was walking down his street on a November day as the cold pierced through his skin. It had been a pretty crappy week, work being the main factor. He had been working on a report for his boss all week, and she never seemed to be happy with his work. But, as he always said, Saturdays brought hope.

This week’s “hope” was in the form of a blind date. Yay. Why did Bill always insist on finding him a boyfriend? True, they had been co-writers on all the same reports since they joined the firm 4 years ago, but that didn’t necessarily mean they were friends. They had very different views of the world, and Bill didn’t understand Marco like a friend should be able to. Still, here he was, worrying about a date he didn’t even want to go on.  
Having a boyfriend would be nice, Marco thought as he turned the corner and started his descent towards the already frozen-over lake.

Marco wasn’t opposed to dating, it was just first dates he wasn’t a fan of, which is why he didn’t seek them out. Blind dates were even worse, because they are either really ugly, or have awful personalities.  
Forcing the thought of the upcoming night out of his brain, Marco Rubio jogged down a flight of stairs, just in time to catch a glimpse of a man right before he was barrelled into by sed man.

“Watch it, freak,” the man said.

Once Marco had regained his balance, holding onto the handrail for support, he was able to see the man in more detail. He was a large man with muscle, and he had at least three inches on Marco. His dark chocolate hair was combed over, and his blue shirt looked expensive. He rubbed his pants as if to get dust off of them. He was holding a cell phone and started tapping away again when he started to walk away.

Who did this man think he was? Marco thought. You can’t just run into someone and blame them for it! Rage filled his mind.  
Marco turned and looked at the strong man walking up the stairs he had just come down. Marco made a split-second decision and ran to catch up with the man.

“Hey, you” Marco nearly shouted.

The guy turned to him and gave him a “what do you want” look.

“I don’t think you should be running into people like that. It’s rude. Especially if you aren’t going to apologize.”  
“Whatever, snowflake,” The man said as he continued up the stairs.

If Marco was annoyed before, now he was enraged. Nobody called Marco a snowflake. If anyone was going to say that, it should be him.  
He ran to catch up with him yet again, giving him a tiny shove. Marco had spent his whole life getting abused by his father, and he didn’t like bullies.

“What’s your name, punk?” Marco shoved him again, but the man was too large for it to do any damage. When the man didn’t reply, Marco pushed him even harder at the stairway’s wall.

With one swift movement, he grabbed Marco and pinned him against the wall by his wrists.

“Shut up, you little gangster thug,” The man says.

He was so close to Marco, but yet, Marco didn’t feel threatened. In fact, he felt something totally new.  
His wrists hurt, and when the man pulled away from him and ran away up the steps, he sat cradling them.

Why had that man made Marco feel so much?

Marco went about his day, but he couldn’t get the man out of his brain. How had Marco gone from enraged to entranced as he gazed into the other man’s hazel eyes?  
When it was time for his date, Marco put on a nice clean shirt and headed the the restaraunt they were supposed to be meeting at. He didn’t know who to look for because Bill hadn’t given him a description, only a first name. Alex.

Marco waited around the bar, watching the door, until he saw the man from earlier today. He came in alone and sat at the bar without noticing Marco.  
Marco walked over to the man and he finally caught his eye. He held his arm out, and was relieved when the other man took it.

“Marco” he said, shaking his hand.

The other man followed along, but his face had turned pale.

“Alex.”


End file.
